Shanghai N' Seek
A new season, a new group of contestants, and a brand new challenge await for everyone at the city of Shanghai. In this challenge, three contestants have to search for their opponents around the city between a special annual event. While some friendships are formed, the old and new enemies causes the loss of a team, while the members of another decide to enjoy the time spent, eventually winning. After a close vote, someone is sent packing, thanks to a recently gained enemy. Plot The episode starts as the new 21 contestants arrive to the airport, where they will compete in challenges around the world. The 10 contestants that won an opportunity to move into this new season, as well as the 11 newcomers arrive to the airport after going down the bus that took them to the airport. At a start, everyone is very confused as Chris isn't present outside of the Jumbo Jet. As Chris finally appears, he tolds everyone to get on the plane, however, only Sierra entered to the plane. Annoyed, Chris yelled that everyone should get in, or else, they would lose their opportunity to be on the season. Suddenly, Lindsay appears, asking if she can be on the season, which Chris denies, as the plane leaves the airport without her. As everyone gives a look to the plane, Fan and Topher excitedly start to take pics of the plane, and share information about it. Suddenly enough, Chris tells everyone to head to the loser class. As everyone arrives there, Chris started to make teams. Anne Maria, Bridgette, Ella, Izzy, Mike, Noah and Trent became the first team, the Daring Dolphins. Brick, Dakota, Jasmine, Jo, Lightbulb, Soap and Scott became the second team, the Treacherous Turtles. And finally, Cody, Fan, Gwen, Paintbrush, Sierra, Test Tube and Topher became the third and final team, the Sneaky Swordfishes. Before heading to the very first challenge of the season, Chris revealed that the first location was going to be Shanghai, as showing Chef in a Terracota warrior costume, much to everyone's enjoyment. As Fan, Topher and Gwen started to take photos of him, Cody started to laugh. Once the teams were formed, they were asked to decide a team leader, that would be sent to first class. After the selection, Bridgette, Brick and Paintbrush were selected, however, Brick gives his spot to Jo and she goes out of loser class in his place. Soon after that, Chris released the other 18 contestants opening the door of the plane, all over the chinese city. At first class, Bridgette, Jo and Paintbrush were assigned the task of tagging the other contestants, who were hiding somewhere in Shanghai. Once there, some people decided to go alone to find a place to hide from the taggers, while some others, mainly Gwen and Topher on one side, and Noah, Izzy and Trent on the other, teamed up and went to avoid the taggers, who already arrived in Shanghai to find the others. The contestants ran across the city, trying to find a place to hide. First off, Scott revealed where Dakota and Jasmine were hiding, when Bridgette was walking near there; Jasmine escaped, but Dakota and Scott were the first two people out of the challenge, which makes Dakota extremely angry, enough to make her mutates, trying to squish Scott. Soon after that, two other people were eliminated: Ella, who didn't saw Paintbrush coming to tag her, and Lightbulb, who literally begged Paintbrush to tag her. In the meanwhile, Cody was trying to hide in a tea shop on the Main Street, without knowing that Sierra was searching for him, as well as the taggers. Sierra found him inside the team shop, and even when Cody tried to hide in a closet, it was worthless, as Sierra grabbed him before he could get in. Both stayed at the tea shop, and Cody ordered a special tea for Sierra, which would make her fell asleep, however, Cody drank the wrong cup and fell asleep, making him and Sierra an easy target for Jo. Down the other side of the city, Mike exit a chinese temple, attempting to look like a Mandarin, however, he hears some screams from a meatshops, which were from Anne Maria, who was freaked out as her hair was ruined. Mike tried to calm her down after her incident, but Paintbrush managed to tag both, Mike then offered Anne to use Paintbrush as a comb, but she kicked the object away, out of frustration. Before being kicked away, Paintbrush dropped paint on them. In the meanwhile, Gwen and Topher teamed up in the challenge, trying to find a safe place to hide, as both went to the financial center of Shanghai, however, Jo noticed both of them amd started to chase them all over the city. They both arrive later to the Main Street, and to sneak into the crowd, they put on a dragon costume. Later on, Bridgette finds them, but they manage to dodge her, as she was distracted with the fireworks, however, Jo was also searching for them, and noticed a pair pf shoes similar to Chris', knowing that it was Topher. Knowing that they could been capturated, they tried to get out of the crowd, but capturated them, as both were split when Topher left to walk across the city. Similar to them, Test Tube hid in the Science museum, and she though there wasn't enemies near, Jo appeared, causing her to shatter, eliminating her. After leaving Dakota and Scott behind, Jasmine tried to hide in the crowd of the Main Street, entering to a restaurant, where she tried to hide. Ironicañly enough, Bridgette entered to the restaurant, a bit tipsy after the firework incident, and out of no where, Jasmine kicked Bridgette, as she escaped from the place, however, remembering her "villianous" acts during her last season, Jasmine felt guilty and went back to help Bridgette, who was injured, as Jasmine tried to take her to a safe place, properly eliminating herself from the challenge. Not far from there, Brick and Soap decided to hide in the sewers, however, Soap accidentaly spotted the place where they were hiding, allowing Paintbrush to eliminate Brick, but miss Soap. Izzy, Trent and Noah originally teamed up for this challenge, trying to find a safe place, as Bridgette was tagging the others. Now called the Team-E-Scope 2.0,dhey used the same strtegy, putting on them a dragon costume, which worked and had a succesful run, until Anne Maria threw Paintbrush away, making it crashed against Izzy, knocking her out, and making her team fell off, but she was the only one who was tagged, as Trent and Noah escaped. After that, the race came down to climbing, which left Trent on his own, as Noah was capturated before getting over the top, eventually Trent's efforts helped the team to get inmunity. Soap and Fan were enjoying the time around, rather than focusing on the challenge, first they went to a chinese restaurant, where Bridgette tried to capture them, however, Fan felt dizzy after a geisha used him, which made him barf on Bridgette and the geisha. Soap and Fan soon beca!e the laat members standing of their respective team, but their plans to succeed were forfaited, when Topher took over a TV station, revealing to the taggers where they were hiding, after that, Trent (in a crazy attempt to save himself) took Paintbrush, and throwed him/her to Soap, eliminating her and the Treacherous Turtles from the challenge, but in the meanwhile, he gets distracted, and Jo eliminates him by surprise, as Fan eacaped from Bridgette at the last second, giving the victory to the Sneaky Swordfishes, as Topher stealed words from Chris before ending the challenge. Back on the plane, the first Barf Bag (Elimination) Ceremony waa about to be held, as Fan sneaked into the ceremony to take a pic of whoever should took the Fall of Shame, as Dakota and Scott were shown voting eachother off in the confessional. Dakota made a lot of enemies, same as Scott, so, they ended up in the bottom two, after Lightbulb, Soap, Jasmine, Jo and Brick received a Barf Bag, deeming them safe. In the end, after a 4-3 vote, a shocked Scott becomes the first person voted off from the season, trying to advice the team about Dakota, before taking the Fall of Shame, leaving Soap, one of Dakota's enemies, very upset. General Description This is the first episode of Total Drama Sky Adventures. The challenge takes place in Shangai, China, soon after Chris forms the teams. Here, one member for each team stays at the entrance of the town, while the other teammates hide in the big city, the other three remained at the entrance will have to find them. Wins the team with less members found or with the "leader" finding more opponent contestants than the other two. Here's the special thing: This episode will take place fictionally in the New Moon Year (the Asían version of our New Year, takes place in January 23th, and everyone makes huge parties, there's fireworks, costumes, and LED lights in the buildings), which will make harder the challenge. Trivia *The order of the contestants getting tagged from the challenge and their tagger is: #Scott, by Bridgette. #Dakota, by Bridgette #Lightbulb, by Paintbrush #Ella, by Paintbrush #Topher, by Jo #Gwen, by Bridgette #Anne Maria and Mike, by Paintbrush #Cody and Sierra, by Bridgette #Test Tube, by Jo #Izzy, by Paintbrush (thrown by Anne Maria) #Jasmine, by Bridgette #Brick, by Paintbrush #Noah, by Jo #Soap, by Paintbrush (Soap was thrown to Paintbrush by Trent, causing the Treacherous Turtles to lose) #Trent, by Jo **Fan was never tagged, winning the challenge for the Sneaky Swordfishes. ***Ironically, the first person to be tagged would also become the first person voted off. ***Furthermore, the first two persons to be tagged would become the bottom two at the First elimination ceremony. ***Additionaly, both were contestants that debuted in Revenge of the Island. *This is the first episode since The Final Wreck-ening to not include Sky, or have her name mentioned, at any point. Gallery TT secret.png|Test Tube talks about the Dark Magic Book... Tt fan paintbrush.png|Paintbrush, Fan and Test Tube discuss about the Alien Egg. Dolphins argur.png|The first team formed is The Daring Dolphins. Turtlesargue.png|The second team is formed, The Teacherous Turtles. Swordfishes argue.png|The third and last team is formed, The Sneaky Swordfishes. Fan captain.png|Paintbrush plans to make Fan the team captain, and blame him if they lose... Fan conf.png|... and he reveals to know perfectly his/her plans. cast fall.png|The contestants are thrown out of the plane. Gwopher escapes jo.png|Gwen and Topher run away from Jo. Confuchester.png|Mike decides to dress as a Mandarin... Izzynoahtrentdragon.png|... and Izzy, Trent and Noah hide in a dragon. Tag lightbulb.png|Paintbrush tags Lightbulb. Gwopher caught.png|Jo takes down Topher, and Bridgette does the same with Gwen. Painty revenge.png|Paintbrush also tags Mike and Anne Maria... Izzydragondeth.png|... and is kicked by her against Izzy, forcing Trent and Noah to run away. Shanghai Pursuit.png|Soap, Noah, Trent and Fan are the last contestants standing. Hide better.png|Paintbrush orders Fan to hide better... Fan at shanghai bar.png|...But he prefers to relax at a restaurant. Fan and geisha.png|Suddenly, a geisha grabs Fan, and starts using it... Fan sick 1.png|...making him feel dizzy, just when Bridgette arrives... Fan sick 2.png|...and ending up puking on them. Topher Oriental Tower.png|Topher steals the show for some moments. Fan escapes Bridgette.png|Fan manages to end up winning for his team. Fan not useless.png|Paintbrush admits that Fan wasn't so useless afterall, but that he/she still wants revenge... Fantastic.png|Fan celebrates his victory, in the confessional. Turtles first fall.png|The Treacherous Turtles about to eliminate a contestant. Jovotescott.png|Jo decides to vote for Scott, leaving her revenge on Jasmine pending. Brickguts.png|Brick has a rage moment, after Jo throws his book out of the window... Brickguts2.png|..which she seems to like... Joguts.png|...but inmediatly orders to him to NEVER do it again. Scott Fall of Shame.png|Scott becomes the first eliminated contestant of Total Drama Sky Adventures. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Episodes list Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Pre-Merge